Still alive
by Murmeltierchen
Summary: What happens when Mycroft showes feelings or rather none at all.  Just read and find out. ;-  Oneshot


I do not own anything of the sherlock series!

* * *

><p><strong>Still alive<strong>

Somewhere in central London stood a car, rain falling on it`s roof.

There were two people sitting on the backseat. One male one female.

One was holding an umbrella, one clutching a Blackberry.

The man took a deep breathe and said:

"He is alive."

Which caused the woman to look up from her Blackberry.

She noticed his changed body language.

Shoulders hunched forward. Head against the headrest and his hands, letting the umbrella fall to the floor, lying loosely in his lap like being dropped there.

Eyes closed.

It was something Mycroft Holmes did not do.

When Mycroft Holmes closed his eyes it was ether to sleep or because he was dead.

It was upsetting for her.

She didn`t know how to react. He always had the next step in mind and it was never a dead end or a one way street.

But right now he looked nothing but ... lost.

It had been almost 7 minutes, she had counted, by now and still no changes.

Very slowly she laid down her phone and leaned a little closer , studying his features.

No move. Not even a flinch came as she moved closer. She knew that if he were alright, he would have noticed her every move before she got any closer to him than half an inch.

Now she was alarmed.

Not the way is hawk-like face was softer and looked more vulnerable.

´Is he sick?` shot through her head. ´Please don`t be!`

The car stood out side of St. Barts hospital where he had just identified his brothers body. She knew that the younger Holmes had called before going up on the roof, but she did not know what they had talked about.

Maybe it just had been to much.

But there had never been anything that could shake Mycrofts posture. What was wrong?

She was still looking at him, from the closer distance. He looked almost asleep.

Very slowly she stretched out her hand and covered one of his.

He did not even move a finger. No reaction.

"Sir?" she asked softly not wanting to startle him. She called his name again.

Still nothing.

She took her other hand off the backrest and slowly took his head into her palms.

She turned him around to face her.

"Sir?" she tried again, stronger this time. And before she knew it she was stroking his cheeks.

She scooted closer on the seat. Her eyebrows were pulled together and she had a little bit of fear in her eyes.

She started to slight shake his head.

"Mycroft!" she all but shouted.

That was when he opened his eyes.

His eyelids raised so slowly that it seemed to take a whole minute.

The color of his eyes had somehow changed. Normally they were a dark almost chocolate brown. Now they were a sort of caramel. He looked completely exhausted.

He breathed in deeply, not focused on her.

"My baby brother." was all he said and she nodded.

"Yes, Sir. I know. How are you feeling?" She removed her hands from his cheeks and sat back on the seat. He blinked. Twice. And then looked around, clearly unaware of his surroundings.

"I shall be fine. Just need to rest." he said, straightening his posture.

"Alright. We will drive home right away."

She knocked on the glass wall seperating them from Nigel, his driver, and the car started.

"Home." She said loudly. The program for the soundproof glass was off, so he actually heard her.

While being driven through London, he was silent and she did not want to disturb hid thoughts.

She had not returned into her seat on the other side of the car, but stayed right next to him, their thighs not touching but the fabric of their pants brushing.

When his house came in sight she started to gather her things. He was still deep in thoughts, staring out the window.

The car stopped and his butler came out of the house, opening the door for him to get out. He did not move. Anthea shifted in her seat, hoping for him to notice.

"Sir we are we have arrived." she said loudly and he looked around startled.

"Yes, thank you." And he turned, leaving the car.

"Good evening Josef." He greeted the butler in a rather mechanical fashion.

"Good evening sir." without a further look back Mycroft walked into the house.

Anthea who had slit over onto his seat noticed his umbrella lying on the floor of the car, next to his rain coat and briefcase.

She gathered everything and left the car. It was a chilly night and she shivered a bit.

"Miss Jones, will you be staying the night?" Josef, who had shut the cars door now stood next to her.

"I am afraid I shall be. I apologize for the inconvenience. Mister Holmes has lost his younger brother today. He seems quite shaken, something he has never shone before. I would like to make sure he has a good nights sleep without any disturbance what so ever."

While talking they had approached the house or rather mansion. They stepped into a large entry where Josef bolted the door and activated a security system. One of many in the house.

It was after all large with dozens of rooms in it.

"Please don`t worry. I always have a room ready. Mister Holmes ordered it when he hired you as his personal assistant. He said that it maybe required for you to stay for a night or two. I am sorry to hear about the younger Mister Holmes. He was a very bright young man. Mister Mycroft always cared for his well-being. I can see why is upset." Josef led her through he ground floor.

They reached the large stair case. She could see a big door at ether side. One was open slightly and she could see walls covered with book shelves. The other one she presumed to lead to some sort of parlor or sitting room.

On the first floor Josef turned right.

"The sleeping rooms and Mister Holmes private rooms are over here. The rooms of the employees are on the other side. He halted in front of a large oak door.

"This shall be your room for the time you need it. If you require anything please feel free to ring. Mister Holmes rooms are over there." He pointed into the direction and she saw a door slightly ajar, with light pouring out onto the old wooden floor.

"Thank you very much Josef. I will check on him before I retire for the night."

"You are welcome Miss Jones. Please give Mister Holmes the condolences of the entire house staff. Good night."

He turned with a slight bow and left.

Anthea looked after him. Josef had been in the service of the elder Holmes longer than she had and he was now around 60 and still serving every day with everything his master needed.

She turned around to her employers door.

She knocked slightly and waited. No reply.

"Sir?" She called and pushed the door open.

He stood in the middle of a large bedroom with his back to her, a burning fireplace was the only light source. She looked around and closed the door softly.

THIS was Mycroft Holmes` bedroom.

She was somewhat surprised. She had thought it much more functional, cold and dark.

Instead there was a commode with pictures on it. There was one of a younger Mycroft and Sherlock at some sort of graduation ceremony. Probably Sherlocks. One was of Mycroft standing behind a chair occupied by a tall, good looking woman who had Mycrofts nose and Sherlocks eyes. Probably their "Mummy". There were some more of people she did not know.

There were two soft looking arm chairs standing in front of the fireplace and the floor and walls were covered with antique rugs. The ceiling was of the some oak wood as the doors. This wasn`t just any mansion, this was obviously the Holmes` family estate.

Her attention turned back to the only other person in the room. He still hadn`t moved.

She walked to the arm chairs and placed his briefcase and the umbrella on it. His coat she hung over it. She didn`t want it to get wrinkled.

"Mycroft." She said loudly and walked over to where he was standing, staring at the pictures. He turned around and looked at her as if he had never really seen her before.

"Sir, you need to get rest." He nodded. His eyes coming to focus and clear a bit.

"Why are you still here?" He turned and walked to the only other door, opened it and disappeared. She followed him but only until the door.

"You are not in your best form. I wanted to make sure you got into bed without anymore disturbance. I have cleared your schedule for the next twelve hours." She said standing against the door frame.

He suddenly appeared in the door without his suite jacket, vest and tie. The first three buttons on his shirt undone. The pale skin of his sternum visible.

"Thank you Anthea." His gaze was clear now and there was actually gratitude in it. He was back from his emotional shock.

It seemed that his brothers death had shaken him up so much that he let some feelings crack through his stone cold facade.

He looked like a normal human being to her. That was what made her pay more attention to his face.

He WAS a man. A man not gorgeous but handsome in a simple way. His brother had been the one with the face any woman adored. He was of a simple elegance. Normally she would not have seen anything else than a man who knew his place and power in this world. Normally he was an arrogant sod of a man who was consistently polite to her, now she saw his friendly face.

It touched her inside. Something she had not expected when she had gotten up this morning.

He had stopped undressing.

His eyes were staring right into hers and she felt a slow warmth spreading from low in her stomach.

He had never before looked at her this way.

There was warmth and kindness in his eyes.

He had never been a man of interest to her, at least not in an emotional way.

But now he looked at her like this.

She felt it get to her.

His eyes started to travel over her face, her neck which was visible because her hair was tied up in a bun, down to her cleavage showing from her low-cut blouse.

Heat started to between her thighs.

When he looked up again there was clear sharp desire in his gaze.

He wanted her. Bad.

She tried to reason with herself that it was a very bad idea. A very bad one indeed. To sleep with her boss, with Mycroft Holmes. Th british government in person.

She knew him for eight years. Eight years being his PA. Day and night with less hours spend together than apart. And yet she had never been inside his house, there simply had never been a reason to do so.

She knew his scent, his taste in coffee and tea, his taste in clothing, his way to walk and talk. But she never figured out how his mind worked and so it was impossible for her to tell how he would react after tonight.

She was lost in her thoughts and missed him moving closer. Only one step.

She snapped back to attention.

He cocked his head to one side and looked at her, almost like asking for her confirmation.

Anthea Jones was not a woman to jump into bed with just anybody. But right here, right now there was Mycroft Holmes standing standing very close in front of her, silently asking her.

`Damnit. If he fires me after tonight I`ll go knowing how it felt to be taken by the most powerful man in this country.´

She raised a hand while stepping into his personal space and started undoing the rest of his buttons. Once they were open she pulled it out of his trousers and pushed it off his shoulders. Instead of catching it, he just let it fall to the floor.

She watched it fall, it seemed to take forever. Then she took in his naked chest. No sign of fat what so ever. Nothing like Sherlock with his well defined muscles. (She had looked at the security tapes of Buckingham Palace.)

He just had everything where it belonged. Bizeps trained from various sports in his youth and his pecs prominent and covered with a thin layer of dark hair.

Her breathing was becoming heavy and she heard him taking in a deep breath. Her skin was tingling.

He suddenly reached up and grabbed the back of her head. Their gazes met. She saw lust. Actual lust.

She took a shallow breath and then he pulled her towards him.

Lips crashing, bodies being pressed together, hands sliding over fabric, skin and into hair.

Before she knew it he had her stripped of her jacket and blouse and was tucking at her bra. It too fell onto the floor behind her and then he pressed back against him, one hand on the small of her back the other one tangled in her hair.

Her tongue was so busy exploring his mouth she felt rather than saw when he turned her around and all but carried her to the larger than king size bed. It was huge. He pushed her up onto the edge and his hands started traveling all over her upper body.

She broke away from his mouth in a gasp when he touched her already hard nipples.

He leaned down and took one of them in his mouth. She moaned low in her throat and scraped her nail over the skin of his bare shoulders. He hissed and switched to the other breast.

His hands were busy trying to open the buttons of her pants. He tucked rather forcefully on them and the buttons came off flying all over the room. She gasped and tucked on his hair, making his mouth pop from her nipple. He growled in disapprovment and looked at her.

His pupils dilated.

"You are going to pay for the repair!" she said her voice husky with passion.

"Of course. But not tonight." and picked her up, climbing onto the bed with her wrapped around him.

He claimed her mouth with his again and she gasped when he came to rest on top of her.

Again his lips traveled lower and it made her insides go crazy.

She arched her back against him when he changed from one breast to the other.

`He is a breast man.´ was her last coherent thought.

Very slowly he dragged one finger from her navel down until it ran over her lace covered labia.

Her reaction was to writhe beneath him and he understood and took hold of her soaked panties, dragging them down over her long legs. Once they were off he threw them over his shoulders into the room a rather hungry expression on his face.

Sliding his hands up her thighs and kissing her around her navel, he band her legs and let them fall open. He laid down like a cat before the mouse hole.

Dark lust was in his eyes and they first stared at her womanhood and then up into her eyes.

He asked by raising an eyebrow and she nodded.

He all but attacked her.

´Sexual hunger is obviously one of his hidden feelings. How long has he not been doing this?

Oh... for gods sake … .´ then her thinking process stopped.

He was nibbling and sucking, lapping and tucking and it made her want to scream.

"Oh … !" She moaned softly followed by a shuddering breath. She grabbed his hair again.

Then he did a twist of this tongue and she came screaming his name, one hand fisted in his hair the other one clutching the pillow next to her head. Her eyes were open but all she could see were stars. Complete bliss had taken over, rolling over her like a wave. It took forever.

Slowly she came back to reality. He had moved up and now lay pressed against her on his side.

Her breathing was shallow and between pants she struggled out:

"That. Was. … Clearly. Breathtaking."

HE leaned in to whisper into her ear wile nipping at the sensitive skin below it: "That lasted exactly 36,3 second."

He had counted. Of course he had. He was Mycroft Holmes who always calculated everything before hand.

A smile was on his lips not free of a slight bit of smug.

She arched her neck up to kiss him and then leaned back to look into his eyes. Still full of need.

"Let`s see if we can top that, shall we?"

He smiled brightly and lowered his lips to hers again.

The fire was back on.

He moved back between her legs. This time lying chest to chests with her, kissing frantic.

Then something cold touched her intimate regions and she broke away with a startled hiss.

They looked down.

"I think you are overdressed, sir." she said with a low voice that made him realize just how far his arousal had already progressed.

"I do beg your forgiveness." He said and undid his belt and buttons. She helped him getting rid of his clothes by hooking her toes into his waistband and shoved them over his buttocks. He sighed without making any sound as it brushed his erection.

His mouth was slightly open and she quickly took possession of it.

Complete naked now he lowered himself down. She moaned when his penis touched her wet core.

He shuddered and moved one hand between them to find her ready.

With a low growl he entered her with one single move of his hips.

They both broke away and stared into each others eyes. She could see his pupils dilated so much she saw nothing of his natural eye color. Only dark passion.

After what seemed like an eternity she slowly raised one leg over his hips. Automatically it made him sink deeper and her eyes rolled back into her head.

She sunk her nails into his shoulders, causing him to hiss.

He obviously understood and started to move slowly. He wound one arm around her waist the other one interlaced his fingers with hers, stretching it above her head.

Thrusting in and out, she felt him going deeper each time. The heat in her stomach began to coil and she threw her head back, lip between her teeth.

He bend down to nip first at her throat and then leave a wet trail down to her sternum.

"Oh … ." she sighed.

His rhythm grew faster and his hand tilted her hips slightly which gave him an even better angle.

A little whimper escaped her lips and he took her nipple into his mouth again.

This was slow and sensual. Not like she had expected it to be. But she liked it and he made a soft humming sound while sucking her nipple that made her think he sure did enjoy himself.

"Hmmmm … Mycroft, please, oh … I need you to … ." He understood without her continuing.

He reached down and touched her clit. Rubbing it tight circles. She heard him moan low when she started clenching around him but suddenly he stopped everything and pulled back.

He looked at her, panting heavily. He grabbed her and hoisted her up so she sat on his lap while he sat on his knees.

She squeaked. And stared down at him with an open mouth.

He moved again, causing delicious friction between his pubic bone and her clit.

" Oh god … . Don`t stop please." She begged and moved in sync with his hips. They glided against each other perfectly. Beads of sweat running down her back and covering his forehead making his hair almost as dark as his brothers.

Her fingernails raked over his back leaving red burning marks.

She was close now and this time he did not stop her but was right there with her.

"Ah … ." He whispered as she bit down on his shoulder. He moved faster and faster and then she suddenly started to moan in a high tone. With each of his thrust she grew louder.

It was his undoing. She started to clench around him and screamed at the same time he wound his arms around her driving into her for three more times before he let out a loud "Arrrrgh … ." emptying himself into her.

He fell forward and landed on top of her. She was contracting wildly and her whole body was shuddering. Her face was buried in his neck.

He did not move for several minutes feeling everything she felt. It took forever for her peak to subside.

Only when she moaned he got up on his elbows and looked at her face.

Her eyes were closed and her mouth wide open drawing in shuddered breaths.

He kissed her cheek and nipped on her chin soothing her.

Finally she opened her eyes and looked at him. No, not looking staring in sheer disbelieve.

"How … ." Her voice broke and she swallowed. "How did you get so good? You had nobody for the last eight years!" Her voice sounded almost desperate.

He smiled and rolled over, taking her with him so she was sitting on him with her legs on ether side of his body.

"That my dear is a secret I shall share with you after we have a good nights sleep." He had a rather smug expression on his face and closed his eyes.

Lying on top of his chest she scooted up a bit, their noses touching. His eyes opened staring into hers. She had remembered something about his earlier remarks back in the car.

"You said earlier "He is alive." were you referring to Sherlock?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes."

"So he isn`t actually dead? How?" She sat up and looked down at him. Exposing her chest for him to admire.

"He faked his suicide. Naturally I would have recognized his body anytime. He knew. After all he is my baby brother." He stated matter-of-factly.

"How did you know?"

"There is mark on his right eye, just above his pupil. There is a little black dot. It`s the only mark that transcends in our family, I too have it." He ended and stroked her thigh.

She leaned back down again. Letting their noses touch again, staring into his right eye.

There it was. A little black dot that touched the pupil. She sat back up again.

"It wasn`t there." She said.

"No, it wasn`t."

"Then why were you so shaken? I don`t understand. He is alive."

"Yes he is." He nodded. "But it also means that he did not trust me enough to help him with the task in front of him. His only brother. And I was relieved. You can`t imagine how much." His face was back to a cold reserve but he had not stopped his movements on her thigh.

She let her hands touch his chest, slowly drawing circles on it. He looked different in the light of the fireplace. Softer even though his professional self was back in the room.

She was about to say something when she heard a soft buzz. She turned. It came from somewhere on the foot of the bed. She knew that sound. It was her blackberry. She had received a text massage. Turning around she saw him looking at her. She did not want to move but after all it was her job to get that text. She leaned down kissed him and felt him responding.

With one swift motion she moved off him and they both hissed when he slipped from her.

On her hands and knees she crawled over the bed and looked over the edge.

Her pants were lying below. Pushing herself over the rim she went through her pockets and found the phone. She opened the text and laughed. She laughed so hard she lost her grip on the bed and fell off and onto the rug below. Seconds later his head appeared.

"Are you alright?" He climbed off the bed and stood over her in all his naked glory.

"I have good news and bad news for you, Sir." She giggled.

"Please don`t tell me I have to go and see the prime minister in five minutes. I couldn`t stand him at the moment." He moved to the fire and put on a new piece of wood and returned.

"No. You have a message and I think you will be rather pleased to hear it."

"Alright. Read it." He said and and sat next to her on the rug.

" `Dear Mycroft, I am sorry for your loss. Maybe you want to get tea sometime to talk about funeral arrangements. I still can`t believe he is gone. Hopefully this will reach you as I am sending this to your assistant. John Watson." She ended.

"For gods sake, how did he get your phone number?" Mycroft stared at her phone. Just two seconds later he knew. "Sherlock." He looked cold again.

"Wait. There is a second massage." She sat up and looked into his eyes.

"You are going to love this." Turning back to her phone she read: " `I am not dead. Don`t meet with John, he doesn`t know what he is thinking at the moment. You are just going to confuse him even more with your obsession for power. I will come to you when the time is right. Which I have hoped is never. Do keep up the diet, it seems to agree with you. Get a new phone! I stole yours. SH´"

He was chuckling. Mycroft Holmes was chuckling. Mycroft Holmes never chuckled. She couldn`t bring herself to look away. The most powerful man in the country was sitting on the rug in front of his bed, naked and chuckling.

He looked over at her and the next thing she knew he had her pressed into the thick rug, lips pressed against hers hungrily. After a moment he broke away and whispered:

"Still alive."

**End**


End file.
